


Save the Christmas

by CathrineBush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elf Derek, Elf Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Out of Character, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за своей слабости в этом году Стайлз работает в паре с самым хмурым эльфом на Северном полюсе. И на самом деле, он довольно сильно сомневается, что Дерек – эльф. Он больше похож на типичного сказочного злодея в красной форменной шапке, который всем портит праздник одной своей хмурой физиономией. И сейчас, когда до начала рабочего дня остается все меньше времени, Стайлз, как и обычно, начинает нервничать, щелкая кнопкой на ручке и ерзая на офисном стуле перед экраном компьютера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ho-ho-ho. Merry Christmas, gyus.
> 
> Я обещала упоротых эльфов - я их принесла.  
> Не претендую ни на что, но от тапков буду уворачиваться.  
> Желаю вам получить от этой истории хоть каплю радости.
> 
> Спасибо роскошной Mistress_Alien за офигенный баннер *О*  
> http://cs628722.vk.me/v628722726/4bbcc/a63PapyaMS4.jpg

Стайлз поправляет съехавшую набок форменную шапку из красной материи и подворачивает рукава рубашки, оголяя изящные запястья. Декабрь чертовски горячее время в их городке, и каждый — даже сын «Санты» — пристроен к упаковке подарков или любому другому занятию. Даже маленькие эльфы, у которых каникулы в школе, помогают взрослым проверять списки детей, составлять и сортировать перечни подарков, проверять целостность упаковки, а некоторым везет, и они занимаются тестированием сладостей. Ведь будет совершенно неприемлемо, если какой-то маленький ребенок получит вместо лакричной палочки невкусную ириску — Стайлз даже морщится, представляя разочарование малыша, просившего любимое лакомство. Это не круто.  
  
В этом году Джон (кодовое имя «Санта») не пустил его в кондитерский отдел, доверяя более хлопотное дело. Но в его защиту можно сказать, что Стайлз в прошлом году совершил недопустимую ошибку — съел слишком много леденцов на палочке, причем совершенно этого не заметив,   и оставил Бикон-Хиллз в штате Калифорния без сладкого вообще. Ну, целиком. Легкий румянец расползается по скулам Стайлза, потому что ему до сих пор неловко, но серьезно, думать надо было, прежде чем распределять его в подобное место.   
  
Из-за своей слабости в этот раз он работает в паре с самым хмурым эльфом на Северном полюсе. И на самом деле, он довольно сильно сомневается, что Дерек — эльф. Он больше похож на типичного сказочного злодея в красной форменной шапке, который всем портит праздник одной своей хмурой физиономией. И сейчас, когда до начала рабочего дня остается все меньше времени, Стайлз, как и обычно, начинает нервничать, щелкая кнопкой на ручке и ерзая на офисном стуле перед экраном компьютера.   
  
Ежедневные списки на проверку приходят на их почту за минуту до начала рабочего дня. Дерек появляется за две минуты. И его молчаливое пренебрежение, с которым он игнорирует Стайлза, могло бы сильно задеть и обидеть, если бы Стайлз не обладал даром болтать за двоих. И замечать, как с каждым часом все сильнее напрягаются широкие плечи, вынуждая чувствовать гаденькое удовлетворение, что Дерек не такой уж безразличный.  
  
Его стол, заваленный бумажками, картинками, цветными карандашами и фигурками героев, популярных в человеческом мире, похож на взрыв радуги, но очень сильно локализованный. В то время как рабочая поверхность Дерека — будто военный полигон — каждому предмету отведено свое место, и не дай бог кому-то сдвинуть степлер на три миллиметра вправо. Как-то Стайлз имел неосторожность задеть подставку для карандашей. Вмятина на гипсокартонной стене до сих пор стыдливо прикрыта запрещенным плакатом с Дэдпулом. А была бы кирпичная стена — Стайлз получил бы повреждения посерьезнее. Он задумавшись грызет кончик ручки, которым буквально только что нервно щелкал, и слышит тяжелую походку в коридоре. Глупое тело, которое на близость брутального самца реагирует определенным образом, деревенеет, а пальцы, вместо того чтобы судорожно сжаться, роняют пластиковый цилиндр на пол, и тот укатывается в дальний угол.   
  
Везение? Удача? Незнакомые слова, которые никогда не пересекались со Стайлзом, соскальзывающим на пол и заползающим под стол в поисках ручки.  
  
— Утро начинается не с кофе, правда, Стайлз? — низкий ехидный голос за спиной вынуждает дернуться от неожиданности (хотя он и знал, что Дерек вот-вот войдет) и удариться головой, — смотри, получишь сотрясение черепной коробки.   
  
Стайлз раздраженно подхватывает ручку и вылезает из-под стола, потирая ушибленное место пальцами и сверля Дерека укоризненным взглядом.  
  
— Надо же. Оказывается, чтобы ты заговорил, необходимо всего лишь долбануться головой о стол. Я отмечу этот день в календаре, как новый праздник «день мудака», — Дерек фыркает, будто Стайлз привел его в превосходное настроение своей производственной травмой, но одновременно на двух компьютерах раздается сигнал пришедшего задания на день, и Дерек мгновенно сбрасывает с себя веселость, устраиваясь на рабочем месте.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд и поворачивается к своему монитору, открывая файл со списком подарков, которые предстоит проверить и отправить дальше, в отдел подготовки, потом в отдел упаковки и на отправку. Он выжидает час, прежде чем со скрипом отъехать от своего стола ближе к Дереку, заглядывая через его плечо. Тот предсказуемо дергается, чувствуя сопение прямо рядом с собой, и обжигает Стайлза раздраженным взглядом, но молчит, продолжая быстро печатать, дотошно проверяя каждого ребенка.  
  
— Дер, ты же давно здесь работаешь? — карие глаза смотрят пытливо, потому что Дерек будто робот — не отвлекается, не делает перерывов, не говорит (и это наверное раздражает Стайлза сильнее всего), а только тарабанит пальцами по клавишам и уходит домой.  
  
Дерек невнятно кивает, не желая вступать в диалог, потому что никогда не знаешь, к чему это может привести. Стайлз личность непредсказуемая, с рабочих вопросов может перескочить на тему кастрации, и никто не сможет ответить, каким образом такое получилось, а лишь будет сидеть и хлопать глазами недоуменно и довольно обиженно.  
  
— А за это время не случалось каких-нибудь происшествий? Или детективных историй? Скандалов? Интриг? Расследований? — он старательно контролирует голос, убирая из него неуместное возбуждение, а Дерек скептически фыркает.  
  
— Это отдел анализа поступающих списков на одарение, а не секретный филиал ЦРУ на Северном полюсе. Откуда здесь взяться скандалам и интригам? — Стайлз сдувается, будто лопнувший воздушный шарик, и Дереку даже немного жаль его, — неужели здесь так скучно? — но Стайлз отмахивается и откатывается обратно на свое место, переключаясь на работу и непривычно замолкая. Дерек смотрит на него пару секунд и жмет плечами, вновь утыкаясь в монитор.  
  
Когда через пару часов звучит слишком недоуменно-удивленный вздох, Дерек поворачивается и ловит ошарашенный взгляд карих глаз, обрамленных длинными черными ресницами.   
  
— А часто дети повторяются в списках? — Дерек смотрит на него непонимающе.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— У меня в списке только что было три ребенка, подарки которым я уже одобрил вчера.  
  
— Ты уверен? Может быть, это просто дети с такими же именами? Нынешние родители не слишком оригинальны в этом плане.  
  
— Я похож на идиота? — Стайлз оскорбленно смотрит на Дерека, когда тот согласно кивает, — хэй, это было грубо. Я проверил вообще-то. Сто процентное совпадение — имя, адрес, даже родители и проступки.   
  
— Такого не может быть, — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, думая, что Стайлз просто дурачится, ищет развлечение, и даже начинает злиться, накручивая себя.  
  
— Так проверь свой список. У тебя наверняка тоже будут повторы, — Стайлз щурится, когда Дерек не слишком воодушевленно открывает вчерашний файл и запускает функцию сравнения массивов с двух документов, ожидая результатов.  
  
Он уже готов торжествующе хмыкнуть, когда из колонок звучит писк — найдены одинаковые значения — и Дерек непонимающе смотрит на монитор. Стайлз выгибает брови дугой, когда Дерек вновь запускает проверку. Уже с помощью другой функции. Результат тот же — через несколько секунд высвечивается несколько совпадений.   
  
Стайлз хочет довольно усмехнуться, но Дерек выглядит слишком растерянным, и до него доходит вся серьезность ситуации. На Северном полюсе кто-то дублирует заявки детей и присваивает себе чужие подарки. Прямо под носом у Джона, и никто даже не обращает на это внимание. Стайлз мигом становится серьезным, не зная, стоит ли теперь пожалеть о своем желании развлечься или воспользоваться ситуацией и вывести злоумышленника на чистую воду, чтобы спасти Рождество.   
  
До конца дня Дерек буквально слышит, как крутятся шестеренки в голове Стайлза, но кроме нескольких общих вопросов Стайлз молчит до конца рабочего дня. И когда он уже хочет предложить обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию вне кабинета, тот подрывается, собирает в сумку свои разбросанные вещи и выбегает, прощаясь на ходу. Дерек жмет плечами, подумывая о кружке пива — и да, он не самый обычный эльф, о чем ему не устает сообщать вся большая семья. Но, несмотря на свое несоответствие канонному понятию об эльфах, Дерек хотя бы не пытается испортить праздник, как Кора в прошлом году. Он до сих пор с недоумением вспоминает ее какую-то первобытную ярость, совершенно несвойственную для мирного народца, но вполне обычную для его родственников. Юношеский демарш младшей сестры списали на игру гормонов, тем более от шалости никто не пострадал, но из отдела Дерека Кору убрали, отправив на оленюшни, ухаживать за любимыми питомцами Джона — атрибутом самого Рождества в сознании каждого ребенка и взрослого на этой планете. А ему достался Стайлз. Юркий, взбалмошный, незатыкающийся Стайлз, облизывающий пухлые губы каждую минуту и выводящий Дерека из состояния равновесия перманентно.  
  
Он вздыхает, стягивая с головы опыстылевшую шапку, и выходит из кабинета, тщательно запирая дверь за собой — с подобной чертовщиной следует следить за всей техникой, но он не хочет раньше времени тревожить Джона, сначала надо хорошенько подумать, возможно это не всемирный заговор по срыву Рождества, как уже наверняка предположил Стайлз — блеск его карих глаз сказал все за него. Наверняка, это просто чья-то нелепая пакость, последствия которой не покатятся снежным комом, накручивая слой за слоем, если, конечно, он успеет вовремя во всем разобраться.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз лавирует по узким коридорам, заставленным коробками с подарками, старательно не задумываясь о поспешности собственных действий. В крови гудит адреналин, и ему сильно хочется раскрыть возможного злоумышленника, так же как и спасти Рождество от краха. Пусть и кажется, что происшествие совсем не серьезное, но достаточно выйти из строя одной маленькой детальке, чтобы весь механизм замер на несколько секунд и взорвался, разлетаясь острыми осколками во все стороны. От красочности картины в голове он даже на секунду замер, запоминая каждый фрагмент, и двигается дальше к кабинету Лидии. Прелестная эльфийка, долгое время царившая на пьедестале его любви, ежедневно формирует списки для их с Дереком работы из общей базы данных, содержащей сведения о детях всего мира. И если кто и мог знать, что происходит — то это она.  
  
Слегка задумавшись, он почти пролетает мимо нужно двери, но тормозит, уцепившись за косяк. Легко стучит костяшками по дереву и заглядывает внутрь, чувствуя, как красный колпак неумолимо сползает с его вихров. Лидия сосредоточенно глядит в монитор, постукивая указательным пальчиком по нижней губе. Выглядит так, будто меньше всего она сейчас хочет, чтобы ее отвлекали, но у Стайлза просто нет другого выхода — ситуацию с повторами нужно решить как можно скорее, пока еще есть возможность все исправить, ведь ни один ребенок не должен остаться без подарка на Рождество.  
  
— Лидс, у меня к тебе вопрос жизни и смерти! — он пытается перевести дыхание после быстрого бега, пока Лидия неторопливо переводит на него раздраженный взгляд.  
  
— Если ты пришел спросить, как тебе покорить Дерека, то давай не сейчас. Я очень занята.  
  
— Что? — он непонимающе хлопает глазами, — нет, ты что, мне вообще не это надо. Зачем бы мне покорять этого хмуробрового? — Лидия закатывает глаза, будто на идиотские вопросы она отвечать не собирается, а Стайлз слегка краснеет, потому что не думал, что его интерес к щетинистому эльфу (господи, вот сочетание-то а) настолько заметен.  
  
Она вновь отворачивается к монитору, будто терять драгоценное время на наблюдение за Стайлзом совершенно бесполезно, и это даже немного обидно.  
  
— Я ведь по делу пришел. На самом деле, — он скрещивает руки на груди, но Лидия лишь делает неопределенный жест рукой, который можно трактовать как угодно — «Убирайся отсюда, я занята», «Ну что там у тебя опять», «Господи, почему в начальной школе именно тебя сделали моим напарником по лабораторным?!». Он предпочитает выбрать нейтральное «Болтай быстрее, или я выставлю тебя отсюда, и ты даже не успеешь пискнуть», — мы с Дереком нашли повторы в наших списках за прошлые дни.  
  
Лидия вновь разворачивается в его сторону, сощурив свои невозможные глаза, и Стайлз не знает, на что именно она так реагирует — на «мы с Дереком» или на сам факт наличия одинаковых имен — как упрек в идеальности ее работы.  
  
— Если не заострять внимание на твоей чудесной формулировке, включающей в себя такие слова как «мы» и «Дерек» в одном словосочетании, хочу сказать тебе, что подобное просто невозможно, — Лидия закидывает ногу на ногу и продолжает сверлить его взглядом сощуренных глаз.  
  
— Дерек сказал то же самое, но после трех разных проверок ему пришлось согласиться со мной. Это абсолютно одинаковые имена, которые встречаются в наших с ним списках за последнюю неделю, — Стайлз притоптывает ногой, будто ему трудно находиться в одном положении долгое время, — я пришел спросить, кто мог вообще залезть в базу детей? И мог ли?  
  
— Никто не мог. Потому что доступ есть только у меня и у «Санты», — Стайлз будто сдувается, когда видит предельно серьезный взгляд Лидии, — и, как ты сам понимаешь, я этого не делала.  
  
— Оу… Тогда у нас большие проблемы.  
  
* * *  
  
Он выходит от Лидии еще более озадаченный, чем раньше. Они проверили все — никто не проникал в базу, не изменял каких-либо данных, но магическим образом в письмах за последнюю неделю нашлись идентичные строки, только под разными позициями. Будто какой-то процесс выбирает случайную строку, стирая указанные в ней данные и заменяя ее на повторные значения. По сути, все можно объяснить элементарным скриптом, если бы только Лидия допускала мысль, что к ее компьютеру мог прикасаться кто-то другой кроме нее. Но она с пеной у рта доказывает, что никто не мог взломать защиту, и они даже почти ругаются (неслыханное дело), потому что все факты на лицо, а Лидия отказывается их признавать, хоть и согласившись с тем, что повторы действительно есть.  
  
Мимо него по коридору протискивается Айзек с коробкой леденцов в руках, и Стайлз незаметно утаскивает один себе, разворачивая упаковку и уходя в мыслительный процесс. Сахар помогает думать, стимулируя работу головного мозга — хоть Дерек и глумится над ним, будто в голове у него пусто. Но с данной ситуацией действительно что-то надо делать, и пока Стайлз усиленно размышляет — ноги сами несут его к большому дому на окраине их городка, где живет все семейство Дерека.  
  
Несколько разноцветных гирлянд расцвечивают фасад здания, а из окон льется уютный свет, приглашая зайти внутрь, выпить чашку горячего шоколада, и Стайлз почти покупается на подобное очарование, только вспоминает о мрачных жильцах и фыркает себе под нос, продолжая посасывать карамельку.  
  
Он вынужден признать, что в домашней одежде и без дурацкого красного колпака Дерек выглядит горячо. И если бы Стайлз не поймал себя на мысли, что они рассматривают друг друга неприлично долго, то он мог бы продолжить облизывать взглядом сильные руки, мышцы на груди, а пресс он бы облизал не только взглядом. Но стоит заметить, как Дерек зачарованно смотрит на пухлые губы, причмокивающие от удовольствия и сжимающиеся вокруг конфеты, как Стайлз понимает, что он не один корчит безразличие по отношению к своему напарнику. Эту информацию следовало хорошенько обдумать, но позже. После спасения праздника для маленьких детишек, которые могут вполне остаться без подарка.  
  
— Мне казалось, обычно гостей приглашают в дом, а не держат их на пороге. Ну, по крайней мере, воспитанные эльфы делают именно так, — Стайлз пытается сдержать иронию внутри, но это невозможно, когда они оба так шокированы видом друг друга вне рабочей обстановки.  
  
Когда Дерек отступает в сторону, Стайлз хочет победно вскинуть кулак, но лишь скромно улыбается, пересекая порог и улавливая очередной жаркий взгляд, направленный на несчастный леденец в его губах. Дерек машет в сторону гостиной, и Стайлз послушно проходит в просторную комнату с украшенной елью в углу, присаживаясь на мягкий диван.  
  
— Я был у Лидии, рассказал ей о нашей маленькой проблеме, — он решает, что не стоит ходить вокруг да около, и вываливает все произошедшее за то время, пока он был в кабинете Лидии.  
  
Дерек с каждой минутой рассказа мрачнеет все больше, и когда Стайлз затыкается, чтобы перевести дыхание, тот лишь потирает сильными пальцами переносицу, будто у него только что очень сильно заболела голова.   
  
На лестнице раздаются быстрые шаги, и через секунду в комнату влетает младшая сестра Дерека — Кора. Стайлз улыбается приветливо, потому что знаком с ней совсем мельком, но та лишь обжигает его злым взглядом, хватая книгу со стеллажа и падая в дальнее кресло. Дерек смотрит на нее невозмутимо, но по напряженной линии плеч Стайлз понимает, что что-то идет не так. Он прокашливается, вновь привлекая к себе внимание, и Дерек будто выныривает из тяжелых мыслей.  
  
— Раз ты решил поиграть в героя, каков твой план?  
  
— Не знаю даже, — Стайлз ерошит нервным жестом собственные волосы, перекидывая конфету от одной щеки к другой. Дерек прослеживает за этим движением, затаив дыхание, с трудом поднимая взгляд обратно, — надо как-то вывести этого эльфа на чистую воду. Он же не мог не оставить следов. Понимаешь, все так нелепо сделано, будто впопыхах. Кто-то наверняка слишком торопился, но Лидия не дает прикоснуться к своему компьютеру.  
  
— Что у вас, ботаников, произошло? — голос Коры сочится насмешкой, — согласовали подарок ребенку, который плохо себя вел?  
  
— Нет, кто-то проник в базу детей и запустил скрипт, удаляющий строки из наших файлов, — Стайлз сначала смотрит на Дерека, но тот молчит.  И он сам рассказывает Коре о сложившейся у них ситуации, решив, что раз она работала вместе с братом, то не будет ничего криминального, если он посвятит ее в подробности, — понимаешь, к базе ни у кого нет доступа, но Лидс утверждает, что она никого не подпускала.  
  
— И что в этом такого? Подумаешь, кто-то решил пошутить, — Кора жмет плечами, утыкаясь носом в книгу, а у Стайлза даже глаз дергается.  
  
— Как это? Ты что, не понимаешь? Нельзя, чтобы кто-то остался без подарка! А из-за этого неизвестные дети лишаются своего рождественского чуда, — он говорит так патетично, что Дерек фыркает, а Кора смотрит ехидно.  
  
— Ну так найди этих несчастных и сделай им подарок.  
  
— Я не могу этого сделать, пока не узнаю, кто это был и что вообще он сделал с базой.  
  
— Наверняка, ничего сложного. Простой скрипт, который заменяет строки на другие с фейковыми данными, — Кора дергает плечом, а Стайлз смотрит на нее таким же внимательным взглядом, как и Дерек за пару минут до этого.  
  
— И откуда у тебя такие знания? — голос Стайлза напряжен, потому что Кора слишком странно себя ведет для добропорядочного эльфа, который не в курсе происходящего и просто высказывает свои догадки.  
  
— Стайлз, принеси с кухни тарелку с шоколадным печеньем, пожалуйста, — Дерек взглядом одергивает возмущенно вскинувшегося Стайлза и показывает ему на дверь, а тот надувшись выходит, не понимая, какого черта он вообще слушается.  
  
На кухне искомая тарелка оказывается прямо в центре стола, и он хватает ее, возвращаясь в гостиную, но замирая в тени у порога.  
  
— И как ты это сделала? — голос Дерека звучит достаточно угрожающе, будто он точно знает, кто виноват. И видимо, действительно знает.  
  
— Сделала что? — Кора скучающе шуршит страницами книги, будто с уходом Стайлза на кухню пропало то единственное развлечение, из-за которого она вообще спустилась на первый этаж.  
  
— Ты знаешь что. Как ты проникла в базу?  
  
— Ну что ты. Это была не я, — в ее голосе звенит ирония, — ведь я из такого уважаемого семейства эльфов, свято чтящих традиции светлого рождественского праздника. Я бы просто не посмела попробовать кому-то испортить его, лишить подарка. Это же совершенно неправильно, да, Дер?  
  
— Кора, я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но ты должна это исправить, — низкий голос звучит так, будто Дерек не потерпит препирательств, — то, что Стайлз пока не догадался, не значит, что он не поймет это рано или поздно. А когда он во всем разберется — он пойдет к Джону. Мы и так с трудом замяли прошлогодний скандал. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя стали презирать?  
  
— Да мне плевать, — Кора вскакивает с кресла, отбрасывая книгу в сторону с громким хлопком, от которого Стайлз вздрагивает, — мне осточертело это место, эти эльфы. Я хочу на материк! Я хочу пожить нормальной жизнью. Узнать каково это, когда жизнь не вертится вокруг чертовых детей и «Санты». Как можно из года в год заниматься одной и той же дебильной работой? Кому это все надо?  
  
— Детям. Все это ради детей. И радости в этом мире, — Дерек звучит совсем тихо, а Кора, только что бушевавшая, будто пожар, стихает, но только снаружи.  
  
— А мне плевать. Я верну все на место, но сама пойду к Джону и скажу, что уезжаю с Северного полюса. Хватит с меня этих дебильных оленей и гребаного Рождества.  
  
— Кора, — стальной окрик вынуждает Стайлза застыть, вытянувшись стрункой, но ей все равно — она проносится мимо, даже не замечая его в тени, и взлетает по лестнице на второй этаж. Он входит в комнату, трясущимися руками опуская тарелку на стол, — много слышал? — голос Дерека звучит почти безразлично, и Стайлз поражается столь быстрой перемене.  
  
— Все, — честность — самое лучшее решение в подобной ситуации, а Дерек кивает ему, принимая ответ.  
  
— Прости, у тебя не получилось спасти Рождество. Ты ведь хотел стать героем, — Дерек хмурится, глядя на него, а Стайлз жмет плечами, будто ничего особого и не произошло.  
  
— Если бы я не заметил, то кто-то остался бы без подарков. Так что для кого-то я все-таки праздник спас. Стайлз — герой! — он криво усмехается и проводит языком по конфетке во рту, ловя напряженный взгляд Дерека на своих губах.  
  
— У меня к тебе предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться, — голос Дерека звучит хрипловато, а его глаза неотрывно следят за языком, облизывающим сладкую конфету и припухшие розовые губы, — я буду разговаривать с тобой на работе и не только, а ты больше никогда не будешь сосать леденцы при мне.  
  
Стайлз непонимающе моргает, а потом до него доходит и он ухмыляется.   
  
— Договорились, Дер, — и тут же разгрызает леденец, наслаждаясь болезненной гримасой на лице Хейла.  
  
Определенно лучшее Рождество в его жизни.


End file.
